An application distribution server may include a plurality of published applications which may be distributed to end-user devices such as, for example, smart phones, mobile phones, tablets and/or other data processing devices. Some developers of the applications may actually be attackers who may utilize the application distribution server as a way to distribute undesirable software. Undesirable software such as malware may be used or created to disrupt device operation, gather sensitive information and/or gain access to private data processing systems. The undesirable software may comprise, for example, viruses, worms, trojan horses, spyware, adware and/or other malicious programs.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.